


stargazing

by txmaki



Category: Magi: The Labyrinth of Magic
Genre: A Kiss, Cute, Dancing, F/M, but ya! soft, it's cute!!, more explained in the notes, or a few...
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-21
Updated: 2019-03-21
Packaged: 2019-11-27 05:46:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18190553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/txmaki/pseuds/txmaki
Summary: a festival, a dance, the sky, a kiss (or two).





	stargazing

**Author's Note:**

> hhey yall this has been in my notes for literal months and i finally decided to finish it!! i wrote this all the way back in 2016 and i remember being really proud of it, so i thought it'd be cool to re-write it as i've gotten a new writing style and all that jazz. if yall wanna read the old version of this it's already up here on ao3, so i hope u enjoy!! xx

Sindria was quite an amazing country.

The happy atmosphere joined by the always-joyful citizens made everything seem brighter, bolder. Even though you had been there a few months - as you had been traveling with Alibaba, Morgiana, and Aladdin - everything always seemed to be something worth celebrating. Of course, now that everyone was back home, it was only natural to hold a festival, wasn't it?

You, Sinbad, Alibaba, Aladdin, and Morgiana had been in the Kou Empire for a while. Sinbad wanted to resolve some diplomatic problems, and asked the four of you to accompany him - though you weren't quite sure why. Perhaps for moral support or maybe to educate you all on something; you weren't sure. One thing you were sure of, though, was that while you were in Kou, you fell for a certain prince.

You knew you probably shouldn't've, but you did. Prince Hakuryuu was very attractive and you admired how decisive he was about everything he wanted. Not only that, but over the few weeks you had gotten to know him (even just to know him as a friend, a comrade, made your heart glow in your chest) you learned that he was just a regular man at heart and wanted what was best for his country. It made you happy to know he didn't take advantage of his nobility.

When you had first met him, it had been through the other four you had traveled with - or three, per se, since Sinbad was dealing with the problems he intended to resolve. Alibaba introduced you to Hakuryuu with Aladdin and Morgiana. He said they'd fought together before, and you nodded, smiled respectively and told him _hello, Prince Hakuryuu,_ and he said for you not to be so formal. "You can just call me Hakuryuu," he'd said, scratching the back of his neck.

When you and your other four friends were getting onto the ship to take you back to Sindria, Hakuryuu had stumbled on it with you, claiming he wanted to come with the group. None of the five of you had objections - though you were a little nervous, because _wow_ , he gets a sort of way when he’s passionate - so he set his bags down in a room on the boat and all of you were talking and socializing like you hadn't in years.

As you walk through the palace a few days after you'd returned, insecurity tugs at your chest. A few maids had convinced both you and Morgiana to wear an outfit for dancing, shoving the two of you into rooms to change and running away before either of you could reject it. The outfit itself was comfortable, for the most part, but also a bit too revealing for your taste.

You step out of the palace and find everyone not too far away, and make your way to them, Morgiana a few paces behind you. You snort as she tries to move through the stray pieces of fabric, earning a soft glare in return. You greet everyone and sit down, immediately being handed a drink and told to relax and have fun. 

Everyone rejoices for a while together - Sinbad’s harem of women, too - passing drinks around and laughing at old stories. A warm feeling blooms in your chest; it’d been a while since you had friends as close as this. Time passed quickly and soon the sky was dark, moon rising over the distant waters. You offer to go walk around the vendors and games in the town to Alibaba, Aladdin, and Morgiana, and they all take you up on it.

You walk around with them for a while before the faint sound of music reaches your ears. You look around to see dancers moving their feet decoratively on the pavement just a little ways away, arms flying in wonderful gestures. They seem carefree, happy. You can't help but want to feel the same. You look to Morgiana, who looks the same way you do: wide-eyed and wanting. You'd never danced before, but something about the repetitive beat and the way everyone seemed so into made you want to let loose and just go with it.

So you do.

You softly grab Morgiana’s hand and then tug her out to where the other dancers were, giving her a reassuring smile. She offers the closest thing to a smile in return - which isn’t much, but it’s something - and starts moving, feet finding the perfect rhythm. You join her in the dance, the two of you moving in perfect harmony, hair flying behind you as you go in a makeshift duet. In the crowd you see your friends, all looking proud and supportive, cheering both yours and Morgiana’s names. Your legs make elaborate movements as you danced around the pavement, a small smile etching itself on your face as you let yourself get lost in the music, free and invincible. _Let the world come at me,_ you think, _I’ve got everything I need._

You make a spin with Morgiana, taking her hand in your own. You spin once, twice, eyes never focusing on one thing, and the faces of your friends pass in your vision, but _wait,_ was that -

That certainly took you by surprise and you stumble a bit, somehow managing to stay on your feet. Cheers were heard from around you, but you can't focus on that anymore, no; all you can really focus on is Hakuryuu, because when did he get here? Where had he even been?

The song ends not too long later, and you pant as you finish the dance with a decisive pose. Your chest heaves from the way you moved, lungs burning in the most brilliant way, like fire spreading through your body. A large grin spreads across your face as you look towards your friends again. Morgiana seems just as giddy - you do remember Alibaba yelling something about her being beautiful.

You walk back to them, everyone immediately making a fuss on how great the two of you were. Morgiana stays silent with the tiniest of grins while you smile and thank them, a soft blush on your cheeks. Hakuryuu, behind Alibaba’s shoulder, makes a “come here” motion with his finger, looking at you. You blink a few times before telling the group you were going for a walk to cool off.

You find Hakuryuu a little farther from the bustle of the center of town, under the stars.

“Hi,” you say softly, sitting down next to him. His eyes meet yours and you notice that they’re a bit brighter, just a tad bolder. He points up to the sky with his index finger, and your head follows the direction.

Constellations and countless stars litters the sky above you, the Milky Way galaxy clear against the dark contrast of the black sky. Colors of blue and silver and gold blended together, illuminating the earth. Your eyes widen at the beauty of it all, breathless at the sight.

"Wow,” you say, voice soft. “It’s so beautiful.“

Hakuryuu smiles, looking at your amazed expression before turning back up to the sky. "Have you ever stargazed before?" he asks, voice matching yours in volume, as if he spoke any louder the stars would hear and hide away back behind the blanket of black that is the sky.

You shake your head, leaning back on your palms. “Not really,” you murmur, “I lived in the heart of a city. There were too many lights to see the sky like this.”

Hakuryuu nods, then turns his head to look at you. “You know what these stars remind me of?” He asks, and you furrow your brows.

“You. You were glowing up there, when you and Lady Morgiana were dancing.”

You blink, once, twice, and then feel your cheeks heat in a way they always did around Hakuryuu. All you can think about is how bright and blue his eyes are - the way they shine reminds you of distant mountains and nobility. Universes collided in his eyes, and he was looking right at you. He could be looking at a million other things, but he's looking at _you_.

Half a second goes by, silent, the only sounds around you being the distant waves and crickets chirping softly. A few fireflies cross your vision, but their light is nothing in comparison to Hakuryuu. 

You take a breath, and the next thing you know, you’re leaning forward to meet his lips.

You really didn’t expect to do it. It had crossed your mind - hundreds of times - but you never thought you would actually _do_ it. But, God, you wish you had done it sooner. His lips are soft against your own, and for a second he seems as stunned as you are. You pull back with a quick breath, mumbling a panicked apology because _oh,_ you shouldn’t have done that.

Hakuryuu looks at you with those bright eyes of his - the breath leaves your lungs as he does, because he looks flushed and ethereal all at the same time and wow, he has to be an angel, right? He _looks_ at you, but this time _he_ starts moving forward and his hand rests on your jawline and _he’s_ kissing _you,_ he’s _kissing_ you, oh.

You never thought you’d be in this position. Kissing Hakuryuu seemed like such a pipe dream, like something you wouldn’t be able to achieve. But here you were, breathing in all that he was, lips colliding with his like a meteor to earth. He touches you like you’re something precious, fingertips painting pictures on the bare skin of your waist. You melt into him.

He pulls away, this time, but doesn’t really separate himself from you. His forehead rests against yours, and your heart flutters in your chest. _He’s magic,_ you think to yourself. His eyes stay closed and you let yourself catch your breath.

“I think I like you,” he whispers with a smile, eyes opening to meet yours. He distances himself from you, and you grin. Your fingers gently push some stray hair out of his face, behind his ear. _What a dork_ , you think.

“I think I like you too.”


End file.
